In order to inflate conventional inflatable exercise equipment, such as a balls or bags (e.g. double end bags, slip balls, stability balls and speed bags), air is inserted into the inflatable equipment via a traditional inflation valve included in the equipment. To do this, an inflation needle is inserted into and through a self-sealing inflation valve of the inflatable equipment. A separate pump, such as a soccer ball pump, is connected to the inflation needle and the ball and/or bag are inflated using the pump. The inflation needle is then withdrawn from the inflation valve which self-seals to maintain the pressure which is done every time the ball needs to be pumped up.
In addition, inflatable exercise equipment (e.g., speed bags, double end bags, slip balls and stability balls) known in the art is not equipped with a pressure release valve. Thus when over-inflation of the bladder occurs, the bladder tends to pop.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for adding air to inflatable exercise equipment.